Those Cats Are Fast
by Tinfoil-Hats
Summary: A slightly bizarre crossover... Full Summary inside.
1. Jayfeather's Prophecy

**Summary: When Skidmark's latest invention backfires, the members of the FAST crew are accidentally transformed into cats. And if that's not bad enough, they're also transported to the Lakeside Territories, home of the four warrior Clans! But the only way they can return to Starlite City - and their true identities as snails - is to fulfill a mysterious prophecy with their names written all over it...**

* * *

><p>A gentle breeze stirred the air, sending dead leaves scattering across the ground. Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan, was picking his way through StarClan territory, moonlight washing over his pelt. It was the quarter moon, the sacred night when all medicine cats met in peace to speak with StarClan in their dreams. But so far, none of the starry-furred spirits had appeared to share words with him. Jayfeather was wondering if he had done something to offend them, when a swirl of light appeared in front of him. A blue-gray she-cat emerged from the mist, her pelt flecked with icy starshine, her eyes glowing. "Jayfeather," she greeted the medicine cat with a brisk nod.<p>

"Hello, Bluestar," Jayfeather meowed, feeling a bit puzzled. The former ThunderClan leader seemed restless, as if something was bothering her.

Bluestar flicked her tail, her glimmering gaze coming to rest on the young tabby tom. "Jayfeather, there's something you need to hear." she confessed, plucking anxiously at the moon-bathed grass. She took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders. "Seven unusual strangers will come forth, bringing with them the light that can save your Clan from darkness."

"What?" Jayfeather breathed, his eyes widening. _Another prophecy?_ "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, feeling his hackles beginning to rise. But Bluestar was vanishing; she faded away until nothing remained but one final glitter of starlight. Jayfeather awoke, opening his eyes on darkness.

_"Fox-dung!" _the blind medicine cat cursed quietly. Why did StarClan have to unload all their prophecies on him? And where on Earth was he supposed to find 'seven unusual strangers'?


	2. Terribly Wrong

It seemed like a pretty normal day in Starlite City. The FAST crew members were gathered in the clubhouse, chatting away, when Skidmark slid into the room, smiling hugely. "Guys," he announced, obviously excited, "I've just perfected my latest invention!"

"What is it?" Turbo asked.

Skid smiled. "Come on, I'll show you."

He led everyone into his lab, where a large object sat, covered by a piece of cloth. Skidmark tugged the cloth off, revealing a shiny machine with lots of multicolored buttons and lights.

Everyone was quiet for a long moment. Finally, White Shadow broke the silence. "What does it do?"

Skidmark grinned. "I'm glad you asked. My friends, this machine can double your speed on the racetrack," he declared, glancing around proudly. Everybody started talking at once, their excited commotion filling the room.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Whiplash raised his voice above the clamor. "Let's try it out!"

Skidmark pushed a button on the side of the machine with his eyestalk, causing a hidden door to slide open. White Shadow squeezed inside eagerly, followed by Whiplash and Smoove Move. Chet hung behind, looking reluctant.

"Come on, Boo!" Burn nudged her boyfriend. "Let's go!"

Chet shook his head. "Why would _I_ want to double my speed?" he muttered. "I'm the safety guy."

"Exactly!" Turbo interrupted. "Think of how much more quickly you'd be able to get to snails who need your help. The shellicopter would be much more efficient."

Chet paused, obviously considering his brother's words. He glanced at Skidmark, who was still waiting by the door. "Are you sure this is safe?" he asked nervously.

Skidmark shook his head, smiling. "Not at all."

Chet groaned. He should've been expecting that answer - it was the same one he always got when he asked that question.

"Aw, Boo," Burn muttered. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Chet sighed, considering the benefits of a faster shellicopter. He was silent for a long time before mumbling, "Okay, fine. I'll do it."

Burn smiled triumphantly, leaning against the chubby purple snail.

Once everyone was piled into the machine, chattering excitedly, Skidmark pushed a large red button on the wall inside. Blue sparks sizzled through the air, followed by a loud whirring sound. Then came a blazing flash of bright golden light; Turbo squeezed his eyes shut against the brightness. He could hear his teammates' shouting, followed by a loud crashing sound.

When Turbo opened his eyes again, he felt dizzy and disoriented. He was lying sprawled on the ground in the middle of a forest; trees rose up all around him, their branches clattering in the wind. Fragments of Skidmark's machine were lying all over the place, and his teammates were scattered everywhere, too, groaning and trying to stand on their paws.

_Paws?!_

Turbo scrambled into a sitting position, his heart racing in his ears. His teammates... they were _**CATS!**_

He glanced down to see a pair of bright orange forepaws, which apparently belonged to him.

_I'm a cat, too!_

Turbo felt sick to his stomach. Something had gone wrong with Skidmark's invention - terribly, utterly wrong.


	3. Transformed

Turbo glanced around at his scattered teammates, biting his lip to suppress a cry of dismay. He squeezed his eyes shut.

_When I open them again, everything will be back to normal, _he told himself. _We'll be back home in Starlite City, and we'll all be snails again._

But when Turbo opened his eyes, he was still in the forest, with leaves spiraling down around him. The machine was still scattered everywhere, lying in broken pieces on the ground. And everyone was still a cat.

_No!_

Skidmark was lying next to a large, burnt-up fragment of his invention. He was a thin blueish cat with yellow-tinted paws and ear-tips. He had a long, blue-and-yellow striped tail, and the number 13 was written on his side. Skid scrambled to his paws and staggered around, looking disoriented and shaken.

Next to him was Whiplash, who had taken on the form of a large, muscular cat with dark purple, almost black fur. His ears were slightly tattered, and his tail was kinked. His ears were flat to his head, and his claws were digging into the earth as though stunned.

Burn was lying sprawled a few feet away, with Chet by her side. Burn had glossy reddish fur with dark orange stripes, and the number 61 was splattered on her flank. Chet was a slightly chubby purple tom with brown paws and tail-tip, and he was trembling from head to tail.

Smoove Move was lying upside down, propped up against a still-sizzling piece of machinery. He was a lithe tom with green-and-pinkish fur, and a long, flowing tail. His racing number, 72, was on his side, and the pair of dice he always wore still hung around his neck. White Shadow was a few inches away; he was a large, plump white-furred cat with a stub tail, and he was still wearing his cape.

Turbo glanced sideways into a puddle of murky rainwater; he had taken on the appearance of a bright orange cat with the number 5 on his forehead. A darker orange stripe ran down his back and ended at the tip of his tail.

_We're an odd looking bunch, _Turbo thought. He knew that much.

Suddenly, Turbo heard hissing and jerked around. Burn had gotten to her paws and was confronting Skidmark; her reddish-colored fur was bristling, and her golden eyes were blazing. "Look what you've done to us!" she snapped, her claws digging into the ground. "That's the last time I ever test out one of your crazy inventions; they're nothing but trouble!" Skidmark had taken a pace backwards, his striped tail fluffing out and his ears flattening. He still looked dizzy and out of sorts from the explosion.

Whiplash padded forward, thrusting his way in between the quarreling crew members. He glared at Burn, all his shock gone in a rush of authority. "That's enough," he growled. "While I'll admit the blame for this incident does lie on a certain blue-and-yellow _cat,_ this isn't gonna solve anything."

All of a sudden, Turbo stiffened. He could hear leaves crackling and paws pounding over the earth.

_Someone's coming!_

Everyone froze, fur bristling, as four cats bounded into the area, their eyes glowing.

Turbo forced down the urge to turn tail and flee; although cats were natural enemies of snails, there was nothing to be afraid of now.

_You're a cat,_ he reminded himself grimly. _They can't do anything_ _to you that you can't do to them._

The four cats skidded to a halt, their eyes widening as they stared at this strange-looking bunch who were surrounded by bits of charred machinery. Turbo didn't blame them for being surprised; they were, after all, the most colorful group of felines he'd ever seen. The group was led by a brown tabby tomcat with broad shoulders and bright amber eyes; he cleared his throat, obviously swallowing his shock, and took a pace forward. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?"


	4. Invaders

**A/N: Please note that** **as far as Warriors books go, I'm currently only on Power of 3 #6, so Brambleclaw isn't Bramblestar yet, Firestar is still alive, etc. Sorry if this bothers anyone, but I don't want to mess up details by trying to write from the current Warriors timeline. :P**

Whiplash was the first to speak. His eyes were narrowed and his tail was lashing. "ThunderClan? What in Dixie is a 'ThunderClan?'"

A brown tomcat, one of the 'ThunderClan' cats, was flexing his claws, his pelt bristling. "This is ridiculous," he hissed. "We should attack them, Brambleclaw! They're likely dangerous." his eyes narrowed, and his burning gaze swept over the FAST crew. Turbo shuddered.

"No, Dustpelt," the brown tabby at the head of the group growled, flicking the prickly tom's shoulder with the tip of his tail. "They're obviously not Clan cats, and there's only seven of them. They're hardly a battle patrol."

Dustpelt curled his lip. "They're intruders nonetheless!" he snarled under his breath.

Brambleclaw glared at him. "Just give them a chance to explain themselves." he rumbled in a tone that warned the brown-furred tom not to argue. Dustpelt closed his jaws, looking furious.

"So," Brambleclaw meowed smoothly, turning to face the FAST crew. "What _are _you doing here?"

Turbo glanced at his teammates, his eyes round. The tabby tom's voice was calm; he wasn't acting hostile like the other cat - Dustpelt - but he wanted an answer, and he wanted one soon. But what could they tell him, when they were just as confused as he was?

Whiplash took a pace forward, obviously deciding that the truth would be simplest. He nodded towards the 'ThunderClan' cats, then flicked his tail, resting it on Skidmark's shoulder. "Our friend here is an inventor," he explained. "But his inventions have a tendency to... y'know, explode. And when this one blew up, we found ourselves here, turned into cats."

"We're really _gastropods_," Skidmark blurted out.

Dustpelt and Brambleclaw exchanged a bewildered glance.

Skidmark rolled his eyes. "_Snails._"

Turbo tensed, glancing at the ThunderClan cats. He was painfully aware of how ridiculous their story sounded, but what else could they say? Maybe the truth would be enough to set them free, and they could get out of this strange forest and start working out how to get home.

But to the FAST crew's dismay, the patrol began to laugh. They laughed until their sides trembled, their eyes glowing with unsuppressed amusement. "Snails!" Dustpelt snickered; beside him, a thick-pelted white tom guffawed with laughter. "They must be crazy! They must be kittypets - their Twolegs must have dropped them on their heads!"

Only Brambleclaw remained silent, his sharp amber gaze fixed on the so-called intruders. He lashed his tail. "What are you _really _doing here?" Turbo could tell by the sound of his voice that the tabby tom's patience was running out. Frustration welled up in his throat. _We were honest with you and you didn't believe us!_

He shook his head to clear it; the reaction they had gotten was to be expected. After all, snails didn't go around changing into cats every day. He shifted his paws, hating the feel of legs and feet underneath him.

Dustpelt stopped laughing and stared at Brambleclaw, his eyes narrowed. "Use your head, Brambleclaw!" he hissed. "If you know what's good for the Clan, you'll let us chase these mouse-brained furballs off our land. Soon all the kittypets and loners will get comfortable underneath our trees. They'll be living here permanently, killing off all our prey with their crazy talk!"

Brambleclaw glared at the brown tom, his eyes narrowing into dangerous amber slits. "I'll thank you not to criticize my ability to make choices for ThunderClan." he meowed tartly. Then he turned back to the FAST crew members, his tail held high. "You'd better come back to camp with us," he declared. "When seven strange cats with brightly-colored pelts suddenly appear on a Clan's territory, unannounced, spewing crazy stories about being snails from a faraway land, it's the Clan leader's place to get involved."

"How does he know?" Dustpelt whispered.

"Has it ever happened before?" the white tom murmured, his ears flat.

But when Brambleclaw gave a signal with his tail, the patrol stopped muttering and pressed around the FAST members, their flanks touching. Turbo felt like a prisoner as the strange cats guided him and his friends through the unfamiliar forest, barring any possible escape with their tails. His paws stubbed on rocks and twigs as he stumbled over the ground; he glanced at Skidmark, who was being forced along by Dustpelt. The brown tom's eyes were cold; he prodded a terrified-looking Skidmark in the flank, urging him forward.

Turbo shook his head.

_Oh, Skid. How do you get us into these things?_


	5. Burning Gaze

"Where did you come from?" the flame-colored tom asked, his green gaze sweeping over the FAST crew.

Turbo wanted to shy away from his gaze, but he remained frozen to his spot on the floor of Firestar's den.

With a slight shudder, he remembered the burning glares he and his friends had gotten when the patrol had led them into their camp. Most of the strange cats seemed distrustful and wary; Turbo was relieved to find that there was no aggression in Firestar's voice, only curiosity.

"California," he replied honestly.

Firestar gave the crew a blank look.

Turbo stared at his paws, suddenly frustrated with himself. These cats were wild; of course they wouldn't know where California was. If he kept spewing things they didn't understand, he'd only make he and his friends look crazier._Think before you speak!_

Firestar cleared his throat. With a flick of his tail, he replied. "This 'California'... is it far away from here?"

Turbo exchanged a brief glance with Whiplash, who was sitting nearest to him. He had no idea how far they were from home, but it was safe to assume that Starlite Plaza wasn't exactly next door. He nodded.

Firestar glanced outside; it was getting dark, with gray clouds beginning to gather in the sky. "Then you'd better stay the night." the Clan leader decided with a flick of his ears. "It's too late for a long journey, and it looks as though it might rain. You can sleep in the camp, and you can be on your way first thing in the morning."

Turbo swallowed hard, surprise rising in his heart. _Stay the night, in a camp full of wild cats?_

He glanced at Whiplash, wondering how the crew's leader would respond. Firestar's offer was thoughtful enough, but his tone of voice made it sound like they didn't have much of a choice.

To Turbo's surprise, Whiplash nodded in agreement. "The cat has a point," he remarked, glancing around at his crew members. "Alright, Firestar. We'll stay the night."

Firestar nodded, dipping his head slightly. "Brambleclaw will show you around the camp."

The dark brown tabby tom got to his paws, nodding, and led the FAST crew members outside.

Once in the camp, Turbo could feel hostile, curious gazes warming his pelt. He knew the cats were trying to be subtle, but he knew they were watching him and his crew-mates. He felt especially uneasy when he noticed a gray tabby tom sitting next to a pile of prey; the young tom's blue eyes were fixed on him, yet they seemed to be looking past him somehow, at something only he could see.

"Yo, what's he looking at?" Smoove whispered.

Brambleclaw slowed his pace and muttered quietly, "That's Jayfeather. He's blind."

Turbo blinked, shuddering. He couldn't get over the way the gray tom's eyes burned into his pelt, as if he could see straight through him.


	6. Doubts

**A/N: As you've probably noticed, the title of this story has been changed from "Turbarriors" to "Those Cats Are Fast." I came up with the name "Turbarriors" of the top of my head when I was creating the story, and I honestly think "Those Cats Are Fast" sounds a lot better. xD**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think about the new title. If people don't like it, I can always change it back. c:**

"Come on, Garden Snail." A nudge from Whiplash snapped Turbo back to his senses. Brambleclaw and the rest of the FAST crew were already padding across the clearing. Shaking his head to clear it, he scrambled to join them, with Whiplash on his tail.

"...And this is the warriors' den," Brambleclaw was meowing when they rejoined the group. "This is where our fully-trained warriors sleep, provided they aren't nursing kits."

Turbo glanced at the den; it was skillfully built out of thickly woven branches and brambles, but it didn't look very comfortable. He felt a pang of homesickness for his warm bed back in Starlite City.

For the next half-hour or so, Brambleclaw guided the FAST crew members around the camp, pointing out the various dens and explaining which cats lived where. Turbo was slightly boggled by the various roles each cat played in the Clan; there were 'medicine cats', who cared for the sick and injured, 'queens', who looked after their young in the nursery, 'apprentices,' who were training to be warriors... Turbo wasn't sure he'd ever memorize the different jobs, let alone who did what. _I'm glad I'm not a Clan cat. I'm glad I'm not a __**real **__cat at all..._

Eventually, the group wound their way back towards the large, overhanging rock that towered over the clearing. Brambleclaw gestured towards the ledge with his tail. "You've already seen Firestar's den." he meowed. "Firestar is our Clan leader, and I'm deputy. I'll become the leader in his place in the event that he retires or dies," the brown tabby explained.

**_Dies?_**

Turbo twitched his ears uneasily. "You must go through a lot of leaders," he remarked. Life out here didn't exactly seem easy.

Brambleclaw shook his head. "No, every leader has nine lives, which are bestowed on him by StarClan."

"StarClan?" Turbo echoed, tilting his head in confusion.

"They're our warrior ancestors," Brambleclaw explained, flicking his tail towards the darkening sky. The first glittering stars were beginning to appear overhead. "They watch over us, and speak to us in our dreams. A long time ago, they gave us the warrior code, the ancient set of laws that all true warriors are bound to live by."

Suddenly, Skidmark dashed forward, his eyes wide and his tail fluffing out. "They're like the _government!_" he gasped. His eyes began to dart back and forth, his ears flattening. "I'll bet they have mind-control devices planted all over this camp!"

Brambleclaw opened his mouth to say something, but Skidmark cut him off, his eyes wild. "Don't worry! I'll find them and dismantle them! _It's not too late!_" With a crazed wail, Skid dashed past Brambleclaw, almost knocking the Clan deputy over. He slid to a stop at the other side of the clearing and began digging through the fresh-kill pile, tossing pieces of prey in all directions. A flying sparrow hit Dustpelt on the shoulder; the brown warrior whipped around and hissed something Turbo couldn't make out.

Brambleclaw turned to Turbo, shaking his head; he looked a bit ruffled. "Your friend... he's not _all there, _is he?" he whispered.

Turbo chuckled. "You could say that."

Beside him, Whiplash stretched, sitfling a yawn. "I say we turn in for the night," he remarked, with a glance at Brambleclaw. "Provided you're done showing us around." he added.

The ThunderClan deputy nodded, flicking his tail towards a spot a few feet away. A group of cats were clustered around a makeshift den, their pelts flecked with moss and burrs.

"Looks like Lionblaze, Birchfall, and Cindertail have finished preparing your nests." he meowed. "I'll leave you to get some sleep." With a sweep of his tail, the Clan deputy beckoned the three young cats to join him, and together they padded away, leaving the FAST crew alone for the first time since they'd been discovered in the woods.

Turbo padded into the den, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was much bigger on the inside, and he could see seven moss-lined nests spread out on the floor. Turbo curled down into one of them, plumping up the moss with a paw; he was surprised to find that the nest was reasonably comfortable, and it certainly beat lying on the ground.

All around him, his teammates were settling down for the night. Whiplash curled up near the back of the den, and White Shadow flopped down in the nest next to Turbo's. Smoove made himself comfortable near the den's entrance, and Burn and Chet curled up together, pelts touching.

The muffled crashing and occasional startled yowl from the clearing reminded everyone that they were short one team member.

Turbo was just nodding off, his chin rested on his paws, when Skidmark came hurtling into the den. His eyes were wide, and his pelt was snagged with various forms of plant life. "Guys!" he panted, his voice shaky with panic. "I found something! I'll have to analyze it later on, but I'm pretty sure it's a combination camera-bomb of some sort. This Clan government is even worse then I thought!" Skid dropped a tiny object on the floor, then took a step back, his fur bristling as though he expected it to explode at any second.

For the longest moment, nobody said anything. Finally, Whiplash broke the silence, his ears flat. "That's a burr."

Skidmark was quiet for a few heartbeats, his eyes darting from the spiky object to Whiplash and back again. Then he cleared his throat, snagging the burr on his claws and tossing it over his shoulder. "Oh, well." he muttered. "You can't win 'em all."

After Skidmark settled down in his nest, Turbo lay awake, shifting in the moss. He could hear the gentle snoring of his crew-mates, but he couldn't go to sleep. He blinked in the darkness, doubts clutching at him like claws. Now that he was alone, it seemed like he was somehow unprotected from the fears that threatened to swamp him like a wave._ This has been the weirdest day of my life, _he thought wryly.

_I woke up in my own bed in Starlite City, and here I am, turned into a cat, lying in a nest of moss in the middle of a forest._

Turbo winced, feeling homesick for the clubhouse, the taco stand, Starlite Plaza...

He tried to keep his usual positive attitude, but doubt rose up in his heart, colder than ice. The words he had struggled to keep out of his mind all day were surfacing.

_What if we never get home?_

_What if we're cats forever?_

_Then what?_


	7. Seven Unusual Strangers

Turbo eventually fell into a light sleep, but his dreams were haunted by darkness. Visions of exploding machines, dense forests, and bristling cats spun around in his mind. He could see that gray tabby cat - Jayfeather - staring through him with those sightless blue eyes, seeing past him and looking at something no one else could see...

Turbo's nightmares began to fade, and his eyes blurred open. Someone was shaking him awake. Mumbling sleepily, he rolled over in his nest. A shadowy gray form, outlined in silver, was standing over him, and Turbo found himself staring directly into its clear blue eyes.

Turbo leaped to his paws instantly, alarm shooting through him. He opened his mouth to utter a shriek of terror, but Jayfeather slapped his tail over Turbo's jaws. "Keep it down!" the tabby cat hissed.

Turbo steadied himself, but he was trembling from ears to tail-tip. _What on Earth is he doing in here?_

Spitting out the strange cat's tail, he forced himself to look into Jayfeather's staring eyes. "What are you-?"

"I need to talk to you." Jayfeather interrupted in a low voice. He angled his ears towards the sleeping forms of the FAST crew. "Alone."

Turbo swallowed hard, unable to hide his surprise. Why would one of the Clan cats want to speak with him, in the middle of the night, without the rest of the crew?

Jayfeather must have noticed Turbo's reluctance. "Come with me. I'll explain when we get out there." he whispered.

Turbo flattened his ears. The gray medicine cat creeped him out, and he wasn't sure if he could trust him. He was, after all, a complete stranger. But what choice did he have? Jayfeather's tail was kinked over his back, his blind eyes gleaming in the darkness. _If I don't come with him, will he attack?_

Turbo blinked, following the gray tabby tom out of the makeshift den.

_I don't need any more trouble right now._

In the clearing, the moon was nearly covered by clouds. Shadows of tree branches clawed at the sky, and the grass was cold underpaw. Turbo shivered as Jayfeather led him through a tunnel at one end of the camp. He wrinkled his nose as they squeezed inside. A nasty smell hung in the air, and Turbo had to swerve to avoid stepping in a pile of cat poop. "Ugh!" he muttered. _This must be the Clan version of a bathroom! _"Why are we going out this way?"

Jayfeather flicked his tail. "There'll be guards posted at the entrance. We don't want any cat to catch us."

Turbo stared at the gray tabby tom. _Why? Are we going to be doing something wrong? _he resisted the question and followed Jayfeather into the forest outside.

Tree branches clattered in the wind, and leaves swirled around Turbo's paws. Even in darkness, he recognized this spot as the place where he and his friends had been stranded just that morning, when Skidmark's machine had blown up. Turbo flattened his ears, but before he could get lost in the bad memories, Jayfeather turned around, fixing him with a clear blue stare.

"When Brambleclaw was showing you around... he told you about medicine cats communicating with StarClan, right?"

Turbo nodded, half-remembering the Clan deputy's confusing speech about talking to dead cats.

Jayfeather took a deep breath. "We all meet in peace every quarter moon to share words with the spirits of our ancestors," he murmured. "This past moon..." he hesitated, obviously choosing his words carefully. "Bluestar - she was the leader of ThunderClan before Firestar - brought me a prophecy. She told me that 'seven unusual strangers will come forth, bringing with them the light that can save your Clan from darkness.'"

Turbo paused, staring at the gray tabby cat. It took a moment for Jayfeather's words to sink in; then the world seemed to swirl beneath his paws, and he had to dig his claws into the grass to steady himself. Realization struck Turbo like a blow.

_He..._

_He thinks __**we're **__the 'seven unusual strangers!' _


	8. Unknown Danger

**A/N: Just so you know, the point of view does switch back and forth between Turbo and Jayfeather. This will be the first chapter from Jayfeather's perspective since chapter 1; Turbo will have many more chapters by far, so this is just a head's up so everyone knows why we're suddenly in Jayfeather's mind. xD**

**Thank you~**

Jayfeather dug his claws into the earth, willing the strange ginger tom to understand. He could pick up waves of shock and confusion coming from the other cat.

_Please, you have to see how important this is!_

He just _knew_ that the so-called 'intruders' were the strangers mentioned in Bluestar's prophecy. It was as clear as the moon in the sky! There were seven of them, and they came crashing into ThunderClan territory, unplanned and unannounced. He had heard the other cats whispering and muttering about them beside the fresh-kill pile, and from what he'd heard, they were certainly unusual. Dustpelt claimed they had flashy pelts in all colors of the rainbow. No cat knew if they were kittypets, loners, or rogues; according to Cloudtail, they shared some delusional idea that they were **_snails _**from some faraway place called 'California.'

And with that 'Skidmark' cat crashing around the camp looking for hidden spy devices from StarClan, how much more unusual could you get?

Jayfeather turned back to the orange-furred stranger, fluffing out his fur against the breeze. Until now, he hadn't so much as mentioned the prophecy to any cat, not even Leafpool. The ginger tom had taken a pace back and was stuttering in confusion, obviously not sure how to respond.

Jayfeather flicked his tail. "Go back to bed," he advised. "And don't breathe a word of this to anyone."

_At least, not until I've had a chance to._

The ginger cat nodded, and Jayfeather heard him plunge away into the undergrowth. For a moment, he thought about following him and guiding him back to the makeshift den, but he stopped himself.

_He'll find his way, and besides, I've got more important things to take care of._

Jayfeather stood up and gave his pelt a shake, then turned his paws in the direction of Firestar's den. He hated to wake his leader, but the seven strangers would be off on their journey home first thing in the morning.

_We can't let them get away._ _ThunderClan's future depends on it._

Suddenly, he froze, his muscles stiffening.

_But what are they going to save us from? Bluestar never mentioned what the danger would be._

_What's going to happen to us?_


	9. Hospitality

Turbo awoke to Whiplash prodding him in the side. "Wake up, Garden Snail. We've gotta get moving."

He opened his eyes, yawning with exhaustion; he'd managed to fall asleep for an hour or two after Jayfeather's interruption, but his sleep had been restless and full of nightmares. Turbo sat up, shaking the moss out of his fur. Milky dawn light seeped through the entrance of the makeshift den, forming cold patches on the floor.

The rest of the FAST crew was stirring, yawning and stretching as they climbed out of their nests. Burn was shaking Chet awake; Turbo's brother has been drooling in his sleep. White Shadow squeezed out of the den, while Skidmark was still examining the burr, poking it suspiciously with a claw. Next to him, Smoove Move arched his back in a long, very catlike stretch.

Turbo blinked, dismay rising in his heart. He couldn't stand seeing his friends in their feline forms.

_How long until we can go back home?_

Today they'd be leaving ThunderClan's hospitality behind them and, hopefully, finding a way to turn themselves back into snails. But his doubts from last night still lingered in his heart; he wasn't sure how they were going to get back to normal. Mixed in with that doubt was guilt, as fresh and sharp as ice. Turbo hadn't told anyone about the prophecy, and he was still struggling to believe it existed. But Jayfeather seemed to think he and the rest of the crew were the only ones who those mysterious words could possibly be meant for. Turbo stared at his paws. Normally, he'd be glad to help in any way he could, but he was still struggling to make sense of everything that had happened between yesterday and today, and all he wanted was for everything to go back to normal.

_They'll find someone else,_ he thought, trying to convince himself.

_The prophecy couldn't really have been meant for us... right?_

"Earth to Turbo, Earth to Turbo!" Skidmark had abandonned the burr and was waving a forepaw in front of Turbo's face. "We're leaving."

Turbo blinked, coming back to his senses. He shook his head to clear it and followed his crew-mates outside.

The first watery rays or sunlight glistened on every blade of grass, and birdsong could be heard in the distance. The clearing wasn't busy, but a few ThunderClan cats were leaving on an early patrol, while a gray-furred tom and a silver tabby she-cat sat together in the shade, sharing a sparrow. Turbo felt his own stomach rumble, but the thought of eating birds or mice made him queasy. _I'll take a fat, juicy tomato slice any day, _he thought. _I'll eat if... no, __**when **__we get home. _Turbo flicked his tail. _Think positive, _he reminded himself.

Whiplash's voice cut into Turbo's thoughts. "Where's the leader of this Clan? Fire-what's-his-face? I want to thank him for letting us stay the night."

As if he'd been summoned by the words, Firestar suddenly stepped into the open, his green gaze sweeping over the FAST crew. "You're welcome," he replied, his whiskers twitching. Then his face grew serious, his eyes darkening slightly.

Whiplash raised an eyebrow at the Clan leader's expression, but he didn't ask what was troubling the ginger tom. Instead, he nodded. "We'll be on our way, then," the team's leader declared. He tried to slip past Firestar, but the flame-colored cat stepped in front of Whiplash, blocking his path.

"Wait," he meowed, his voice firm.

Whiplash flicked his tail sharply, looking slightly ruffled. "What is it?"

Turbo wanted to shrink away inside his pelt as two cats stepped out from behind Firestar, their eyes unreadable. _Brambleclaw and Jayfeather. _

Firestar lifted his chin, his eyes as dark and green as a forest thrown into shadow.

"We can't let you leave."


	10. All The Help We Can Get

**A/N: Whoooo! Ten chapters! :D**

**That makes this story the longest-running of any of my current fanfics. So far, anyway. xD**

Shocked whispers and gasps rippled through the FAST crew.

"_What?!_" Skidmark exclaimed.

"No way!" Burn gasped.

"White Shadow..." White Shadow whispered.

Whiplash took a step forward so that he was standing eye-to-eye with Firestar. He looked aggravated, his blackish fur bristling and his eyes smoldering. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I find it highly unamusing."

When Firestar didn't move out of the way, Whiplash unsheathed his claws. "All right, you're asking for it - "

"Whiplash, no!"

Turbo lunged forward, almost knocking the crew's leader out of the way. Whiplash stumbled backwards; for a heartbeat he looked startled, but then his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. He rounded on Turbo, his tail lashing.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" he demanded.

Turbo hesitated, his stomach tightening. _Should I tell him about the prophecy?_

"I _said, _do you have anything to do with this?" Whiplash repeated.

Turbo sighed, nodding. "The ThunderClan cats... they need our help."

More shocked whispers came from the FAST crew.

Firestar took a step forward, his green eyes round. "You... you know about the prophecy?"

Turbo nodded, flicking his tail in the direction of the gray tabby medicine cat. "Jayfeather told me about it last night," he explained.

"Would somebody _please _tell me what's going on?!" Chet burst out from beside Burn. His ears were flat to his head, and his eyes were wide with confusion.

Turbo turned to his brother, letting out a small sigh of defeat. There was no chance that they would make it back home today. _Who knows how long we'll be here now?_

"Jayfeather's ancestors came to him in a dream and told him that seven unusual strangers would save ThunderClan." he explained.

Smoove glanced around at the rest of the crew. "There _are _seven of us," he commented.

Chet groaned. "I _knew _I shouldn't have gotten into that machine!"

Skidmark's ears flicked up. "_Unusual? _What could've given them _that _idea?"

Whiplash stepped forward, glaring at Firestar. "This so-called 'prophecy' is nothing but a load of nonsense. There is nothing, and I mean _nothing, _that could make me agree to stay here."

Firestar blinked. "We'll help you get home once it's been fulfilled."

Whiplash hesitated, glancing from the FAST crew to the ThunderClan leader and back again. Before he could answer, Turbo stepped forward.

"We'll do it!"

Turbo ignored Whiplash's glare as Jayfeather, Brambleclaw, and Firestar let out triumphant purrs.

_We have to help these cats._

_We need all the help we can get._


	11. Unconvinced

_This is crazy._

For the millionth time that day, Turbo felt frustrated with his decision to stay in ThunderClan, irritated by his own generosity.

He was laying on his side in the same flattened, mossy nest where he'd slept last night; cold moonlight filtered in through the branches of the makeshift den. He lashed his tail.

_I never thought I'd be sleeping __**here **__again._

Turbo shuffled around in the moss, trying to relax, but it was no use. He sighed, plucking at the edge of his nest with a claw.

At that moment, Skidmark slid into the den, shaking out his ruffled blue-and-yellow pelt. He looked tired and flustered; his blue eyes were glazed, so different from his usual energetic, (if not spazzy), self.

At the far corner of the den, Whiplash lifted his head. "Got anything for us, Skid?" he asked in a slightly dull voice.

Skidmark shook his head, the tip of his tail twitching. Turbo half-expected him to launch into some long rant, complete with scientific words longer than the Mississippi River, but he just shrugged and said, "The machine was literally blown to bits by the explosion. The pieces are scattered everywhere, and even if I could find them all and reassemble them, the machine wouldn't have enough energy stored to get us back home."

Skid let out a sigh, his ears and tail drooping. "In other words, this whole situation pretty much sucks."

Everybody groaned.

Burn, who clearly hadn't forgiven Skidmark for landing them here in the first place, spun to face him, her eyes narrowed. "Aww, it's such a shame. Especially since this _whole incident_ could have been avoided, too." She shot a glare in Skid's direction.

"Hey, hey, hey," Turbo spoke up, not wanting to see his friends get into yet another argument. Everything was dismal and confusing enough as it was, without adding a squabble to the mix.

"Since we're pretty much stuck here until we figure out a way to fix the machine, we might as well make the best of it. Besides, Firestar said that if we help his Clan, he'll help us, right?" Turbo smiled in an attempt to be positive.

Whiplash's eyes gleamed from the back of the den. "And what do these _feral cats _know about technology that Skidmark doesn't? They don't even believe that we're snails!"

Turbo's smile faltered as the crew's leader continued.

"Besides, we don't even know what in the heck we're supposed to 'save them' from, either. I told you that whole prophecy was a pack of lies." Whiplash rolled his eyes.

Turbo frowned as the crew members began to whisper uneasily, their muttered comments overlapping.

He shrugged, trying to push his friends' negativity away.

"But what if the prophecy _is _real?" he insisted. "ThunderClan will be depending on us! Their future just might lie in our hands... er, eyestalks... paws - whatever. Point is, we won't know what ThunderClan's problem is until it reveals itself, right?"

"It could be an attack from rival cats!" White Shadow blurted, looking a bit excited.

"Or a vicious pack of loose dogs!" Burn put in, her golden eyes gleaming as though she'd like to vent her frustration by tangling with one.

"Or a stampede of Clamsquatches, about to trample the Clan's camp!"

Everybody turned to face Skidmark at the sound of this new suggestion. His eyes were glowing with excitement.

"Whatever it is, it'll be dangerous." Whiplash muttered from his corner.

"So?" Turbo rose his voice above the excited chatter of his teammates.

He ignored Chet's nervous trembling and added, "Danger is what we do best!"

"Yeah!" Smoove agreed with a smile. "Anything these 'dark forces' produce, we can deal with."

Everybody cheered in agreement, except for Whiplash, who still looked uncertain.

* * *

><p>As Turbo curled down in his nest, his friends' excited chattering still rang in his ears.<p>

A satisfied smile spread across his face as he rested his chin on his paws. He had taken their negativity and turned it into excitement and confidence.

He seemed to have convinced his friends that there was nothing to fear, but Turbo's smile faded as he realized that there was an even more difficult task ahead: convincing himself.


End file.
